The Night That Never Was
by Erik's Rose
Summary: It had been the night that never was...but that didn't stop her from thinking about it. Frasier/Roz Rated to be safe


It had been the night that never was, but that hadn't stopped her from thinking about it.

She had thought about it every day since it had happened, she couldn't get it out of her mind. She hadn't been celibate whilst thinking about it, but every time she'd gone to bed with a man she'd had to stop herself from crying out his name. She couldn't remember what any of her sexual partners of the last three months looked like. Every time she'd slept with them she'd pictured him. His eyes, his smile, his hands, the way he was when he gave advice to his listeners. Frasier. Her colleague, her friend, her love. It had taken a night that consisted of nothing more than a conversation and some light teasing. However, if Kenny hadn't interrupted them, they both knew it would have been much more. They'd never discussed it; Roz didn't even know if he even thought of it, she did. She thought about it so much that she dreamt about it, though in her dreams Kenny never interrupted them.

"Roz, who's our next caller?" Frasier's voice jerked her back to reality.

"Oh, um…" She struggled to remember who was on the line. "We have Kelly on line four; she's having a problem with her boyfriend."

"Hello Kelly, I'm listening." Roz let her thoughts drift again as Frasier solved someone else's problem. She wondered what advice he'd give her. Then, a thought came to her. She got out of the booth and called over a girl they'd got to cover for Bulldog's producer who was off sick.

"Hey Suzie, could you do me a favour?"

"Sure Roz."

"I really need to make a phone call, could you cover the show for a minute."

"Okay."

"One thing, a woman who rang on her car phone had to hang up but is going to call back any second, could you put her straight through, I promised her I would."

"Sure thing."

"Thanks Suzie, I owe you one." Roz walked quickly to the bathroom as Suzie took her place in the booth. Once safely enclosed in a cubicle, Roz took out her cell and dialled the number, hoping she could hide her voice well enough.

"Frasier Crane show what's your problem?" Suzie's voice greeted her and she tried to make her voice higher.

"Hi, I'm Sarah; I called earlier and had to go. I'm having feelings for someone and I'm not sure what to do."

"Okay Sarah, hold for me, you'll be our next caller." Roz heard the click of her being put on hold and swallowed hard, suddenly thinking this had been a really bad idea.

"Hello Sarah." Roz jumped. "I'm listening."

"Hi Doctor Crane. I have a rather strange problem."

"That's quite alright Sarah, I'm sure it's nothing I haven't heard before."

"Well, I have this friend, we've been friends for a while and we care a lot about each other. About three months ago we had to share a hotel room because…" Roz paused; better make up a reason so as not to give him a chance to guess who she was. "We were out together and the car broke down, there was only one room available so we had to share. Anyway, we had a drink and talked, started to tease each other and…"

"Go on Sarah."

"Well, nothing actually happened because we were interrupted but we were about two seconds away from sleeping together."

"Well, you didn't actually change your relationship with this man Sarah so, what is your problem, has it affected your relationship?"

"No, not really. We've never talked about it, it's like it didn't even happen. It's just that ever since then I haven't been able to stop thinking about that night and what it would have been like if we hadn't been interrupted. I'm looking at him in an entirely different way and I have no idea what to do. I don't want to ruin what we do have but I can't stop thinking about what we could have." Roz said all this in a rush, desperate to get it out before she lost her nerve. There was a pause.

"Well, Sarah, I think the best thing to do is to talk to your friend. He may feel the same as you and like you doesn't want to jeopardise your friendship."

"But what if he doesn't Doctor Crane?"

"You have to hope that if this doesn't go the way you want it to, that you can move past it and that your friendship is solid enough to survive."

"I don't know if I can risk that."

"Well ask yourself this Sarah, can you really go through life never knowing? Always wondering what would have happened if you'd been brave enough to take the plunge?" Roz swallowed hard and smiled slightly.

"No I don't think I could."

"Then there's your answer Sarah."

"Thank you Doctor Crane."

"You're welcome."

Roz hung up the phone and leaned her forehead against the door, trying to breathe evenly. It was clear now, she couldn't go on dreaming about Frasier, at least if she told him how she felt and he shot her down she could get over him and move on.

**A/N There will be a second chapter. Just thought I should end this one here. Please review**


End file.
